Magic Changes Relationships
by Badwolf2550
Summary: Both Lily Evans and Sirius Black lost a sibling when they accepted their place at Hogwarts. Petunia begun to get jealous and isolate herself from Lily. Whereas, when Sirius got sorted into Gryffindor, his brother Regulus and the whole family isolated him didn't talk to him at all. Both found solace in each other, but knew that a friend is not a replacement for a sibling.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Lily Evans

Lily Evans stared nervously around King's Cross Station. Where was this 'platform nine and three quarters?' Her neighbour and friend Sev, had told her all about this 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' but he did not elaborate on how to get onto the platform. As asking the conductor got her a quizzical expression and "platform nine and three quarters think you're being funny do ya?" Petunia would not come and see her off to school. She was jealous of Lily, and her acceptance into this 'magic school.' The day after Lily and her parents came back from Diagon Alley, Petunia had distanced herself from Lily. No more late night chats in each others' rooms, or sharing books. Lily felt upset and had tried to mend any differences between them with no success. So she gave up. She had lost a sister, with this new school. But she had gained a friend, in Sev. Petunia hated the boy he was weird and strange and also encouraging Lily to use her magical skill, which Petunia being elder sister, jealous of.

As her eyes darted rapidly between the signs for Platforms nine and ten, her eyes stopped on a boy who was pushing a trolley similar to hers. He had greasy black, shoulder length hair and a thin face.

"Sev" Lily yelled and ran towards her friend. Her parents followed with her trolley.

"Hey Lily, how's it going? Ready to begin school?"

"I am so excited but don't know how to get onto this platform? You didn't tell me how to"

Severus looked bemused. "Lily, it's a secret barrier behind in this wall, between the platforms nine and ten." As Severus said this, Lily spotted another boy with a trunk and a snowy owl on a trolley. This boy had messy black hair and round glasses, this made him kinda cute, she pondered. But she saw him run at the wall between platform nine and ten, right where Sev was pointing with his hand. This boy then disappeared. Lily and her parents gasped.

"Sev, Where did he go?"

Severus replied "It's magic Lily. You have to walk at the wall between platforms nine and ten, best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Mr and Mrs Evans do you want me to help your daughter to get on the train?"

…

Sirius Black

Sirius felt like the odd one out in his family. He was part of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, but he felt different. He constantly had arguments with both his mother and father, over the Hogwarts house he wanted to be in. The family tradition dictated he would end up in Slytherin but he felt to proud, to brave and to courageous to feel like he would be in Slytherin. He wanted Gryffindor. His parents always threatened to burn his photo off the family tree if he defied them. Regulus Black was known as the perfect son, in his parents eyes and this annoyed Sirius to the extreme. Sirius may have been the older brother of the two, but his personality was completely different to the rest of his family and his mother never shut up about it. She was constantly yelling at Sirius and praising Regulus, and **the painting of her on the living room wall** , also would not let Sirius enter the living room, without being yelled at.

Sirius wanted so badly to go to Hogwarts, if only to get away from his family for most of the year. Maybe he will meet new friends and can stay at theirs during the holidays.

The day finally arrived. Sirius arrived at King's Cross Station and grabbed a trolley for his trunk. He knew where he was going. On the way, he passed a red haired girl standing with her parents and a black greasy long haired boy. Both of these children had trunks and trolleys, but the red haired girl looked very confused and Sirius guessed she was muggle born. She looked very sweet, whereas the boy looked weird.

"Hey guys, are you going to go through the barrier? Or can I run before you?" Sirius asked.

The boy replied, "Hello, yes you can go ahead. I am just explaining the barrier to Lily"

"Cool. See you on the other side." As Sirius said this, he ran at the barrier and the scenery changed to a darker station. He rounded the corner and saw the Hogwarts Express. He smiled. Hogwarts would be his new home. A place where he could be himself and this was the way to get there. He smiled and ran to jump on the train.

…

Lily Evans

"Hey guys, are you going to go through the barrier? Or can I run before you?" Sirius asked.

The boy replied, "Hello, yes you can go ahead. I am just explaining the barrier to Lily"

Lily saw the black haired boy run at the barrier and disappear. She then announced, "I am ready to go through. Mum and dad I will miss you heaps." Tears begun to form in Lily's eyes. Her parents hugged her. "It's okay darling. You can write to us every week if you want. We know you will do great. You are brilliant."

Lily pushed her trolley towards the wall, and took one last glance at her parents before running at the wall. Lily half expected to hit the wall, but she just kept running she closed her eyes waiting for the crash

…

…

But it never came. So she opened her eyes.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting on the platform next to a platform full of people. A sign above the platform said, _Platform nine and three quarters._ Lily looked behind her and saw the barrier covered with a wrought iron archway. She then saw Sev come through at a run.

"How did it go Lily?"

"It was so weird Sev. But it was great at the same time" Lily replied. "I am loving this new world I am entering." Lily's face beamed. It's finally happening, she is entering this magical world.

"Let's go jump on the train Lily. It's almost 11 o'clock." Both Severus and Lily dropped their trunks and Lily's owl off to the conductors packing the luggage compartments then jumped on the train and tried to find a compartment that was empty. As Lily walked down the train hallway, she spotted the messy black haired boy with glasses in one of the compartments, she noticed the boy that had asked to go through the barrier ahead of them force his way into the same compartment, before the door closed she heard, "Hey Potter, how's it going?"

"Well, well, well, it's one of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. You seem different to your family…... Ooh it's the cute red-haired girl ..." The door shut completely before Lily could hear what he said. So she just continued to find an empty compartment.

Sev poked his head of a compartment five metres ahead, "I found one." Lily hurried to him, and entered the compartment, the first thing she said as she entered, "Sev, what is the Black and Potter families?"

Sev was surprised by the question, but he realised she had slowed down when going past that compartment. Sev had also seen both boys go into that compartment. But he had known who they were. James Potter and Sirius Black. He wasn't expecting good things from those two boys.

"They are well-known pureblood families. There are three wizarding types…"

"... I know there are three different types of wizarding families: Pureblood, half blood (like you), or muggle born (like me). I can read books you know Sev" Lily interrupted.

"Sorry Lily, I just thought that's why you asked?"

Lily looked apologetic. "It's okay. I have read most of the history and fact books on Hogwarts and the wizarding world, as well as all our textbooks already."

Sev was surprised. She was going to be one of the smartest witches in their year. He hoped she would be in Slytherin, just like he would be. That's the house his mother was in.

 **Thank you for reading. I welcome any reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Sirius Black

Sirius pushed past the greasy haired boy again, and opened the door to a compartment that contained the messy black haired boy with round glasses.

"Potter" Sirius announced. " How's it going?"

James was startled by the intrusion, but looked up from his book. "Ahh you're one of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. But you are the different one right?" As he said this, he noticed the red-haired girl from the platform walk past looking in. "Ooh it's the red-headed girl from the platform. She's cute right?"

Sirius turned around, getting a quick glance before she ran down the hallway. "Yes, I would say she is kinda cute. But she's a muggle born Potter and she seems aligned quite well with that Snape boy, what you going to do about that?"

James thought about this. He looked momentarily out the window, then faced Sirius and stated, "she's friends with the Snape boy, well it must be because of where they lived or something. He taught her about being a witch maybe. Anyway, he seems an easy target… hehehe" James half smiled as he spoke. Plotting against another first year student was going to be frowned upon by the teachers and his parents. But nothing was going to stop him.

Sirius saw James's half smile and nodded in agreement. The two boys then began to discuss their theories on Hogwarts and what houses the both of them would be in.

James knew he would be in Gryffindor, as his parents were both in that house and he considered himself incredibly brave. Meanwhile, Sirius was unsure. He knew his family and his parents in particular would want him to be in Slytherin as that was the norm for the Most noble and ancient house of Black but he didn't like his family, he felt different to the rest of his family and even to his younger brother Regulus. He wanted to be in Gryffindor, but if that occurred he knew he would be removed from the family tree tapestry.

…

A scruffy brown haired boy walked into the compartment and sat down.

"Hey there, you lost or something?" James asked.

The boy looked up at the other two seated on the other side of the compartment and then spoke, "everywhere else is full. Do you mind? I bring sweets."

"It's all good. As long as you share some of those sweets with us." Sirius retorted. James nodded in agreement. The scruffy haired boy handed over some sweets, first to James then to Sirius. "My name is Remus Lupin." He stated in a manner that was asking for their names as well. The boy was wearing very scruffy looking clothes, and his hair looked like it had been washed in a couple of weeks. He looked like he lived like a beast, and did not really own an iron or anything. But Sirius decided 'who cares he's cool and brings sweets.'

"Well" James said, speaking with a mouth stuffed full of chocolate frogs. "I'm James Potter and this is Sirius Black."

Remus gasped. Sirius didn't like being associated with his family line, especially his parents, but he could see that being in the company of both an heir of the Potters and Black families was terrifying the boy.

"Remus, you a pure blood or half blood? I have not really heard of the Lupin family."

Remus stared for a second. "My dad's a wizard, but he married a muggle. I am half blood. I have heard of both your families though. To be honest, Sirius you are not what I expected of the Black's eldest son and heir."

Sirius looked half angry and half sad. "No, I am a disappointment to my parents. My younger brother Regulus is the apple of their eye. But I didn't like anything they did and never agreed with their opinions or ideas." Sirius shoveled half a dozen jelly beans into his mouth and exclaimed "... umm … I have been threatened with burning off of the family tapestry 3 times and I am only eleven."

…

Lily Evans

Lily had been staring out the window of her compartment for a good hour now. She was thinking of her sister and the way it had ended. Petunia had been really jealous of Lily's magical ability and the way their parents had treated their little witch.

'Freak' was the main term Petunia used to speak to Lily over the last year. Not that it was very often. She had cut most of the ties with Lily. Even asked her parents to send her to an expensive boarding school in France, half to make up for Lily's large speadings on her school supplies for Hogwarts, but half also so she is away from Lily. Lily was just so sad, that two sisters who were as close as they were younger now barely even talk.

"Lil, you ok? You have been staring out of the window for about an hour now and look very sad and solemn."

Lily finally realised she was ignoring Sev. He was her only friend since he told her about having magic and showing her how he grew a daisy out of his hand, back when they were nine years old. "I'm just sad, that I no longer communicate with Petunia. We have been distance since I got my letter for Hogwarts. Do you think that she was jealous?"

Sev looked to her and stated proudly, "most muggle born witches, might have a sibling that doesn't get the letter. It just happened with you that Petunia is older than you. Have you not realised that most children want to be able to do magic, and we just can. Don't take your sisters' behaviour to personally. She is jealous she's not here and wants to try and try to make you unhappy to be learning and able to use magic."

Lily looked up at Sev. He had such a wise head on his shoulders for someone so young. 'What had happened to him. Who were his parents?' Lily thought. She had never asked whether he was a pure-blood, half-blood or muggle born. 'Would now be the right time?' Lily pondered to herself. But came to the right answer straight away. "Sev, I was wondering about your parents? Are they both wizards?"

He knew he lived in the poorer end of Spinners End to Lily. But his mother and father couldn't afford much. She did teach him a lot about different potions, drafts and medicines.

"Umm I have never told you have I? My mother was the witch, a real positions master in her day. She married my dad but had to hide her magical powers from him. He didn't really like any magic. So when i got my letter for Hogwarts, he went a little crazy and shouting and such."

Lily was listening intensely but could also see that this topic of conversation was hurting him. She wanted to help her friend.

"Sev, if you wanna stop talking about it, it's all good."

"Thanks, it's hard to say. But I got most of it out in the open. Please don't judge me on my childhood. I was a wizard in a non-magical world."

"Sev, i'm a muggle-born. My sister often says I am a freak when I try to use my magic at home."

The two friends spent the rest of train ride conversing on topics ranging from school houses to different subjects and the main sport quidditch. Lily didn't understand anything about this sport and wanted to fly more than anything.

 **Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

_LILY EVANS_

The huge wooden doors opened. This allowed a large amount of light to fill the Entrance Hall and illuminate the first-year students, standing in the dark. As they all followed the Professor McGonagall forward, the students seemed to gravitate into pairs. Lily and Severus were the third pair that walked into the Great Hall. Lily was awestruck. She had been waiting for this day, from the arrival of her Hogwarts acceptance letter, even before then, when Severus had introduced her to this new magical world, back when they were nine years old. Lily could remember it so clearly.

 _Lily and Petunia were playing by the lake that was at the end of their street. Both girls were standing facing one another and Lily had her hand out, and as making a small white daisy appear and disappear in her hand._

 _"_ _Lil, stop it."_

 _Severus walked over by the lake and started towards the two girls. Petunia started backing away, he was not because he was scary, but she believed him to be weird and quiet at school._

 _"_ _Lil, …"_

 _Lily did not respond, she just looked at Severus. A cut scene to Severus and Lily lying on a grassy hill "she's just jealous of you."_

"Lily … Lily …" Severus's voice came in over her vision. She remembered where she was and snapped back to reality. The students were halfway down the hall. It was a wonder that Lily did not stray into one of the students sitting on the tables beside her, during her daydream. Severus had helped her, she had moved into him and he placed one hand around her shoulders and guided her down, while whispering for her to come back.

Lily looked up at the ceiling. It was magical, it looked exactly like the night sky outside that she had stared at while the boats were taking them across the lake. Not only did she see the night sky above, closer was about one to two hundred candles just floating in mid-air. She moved her head slightly closer to Severus and whispered, "Its bewitched the ceiling, to look like the night sky. I read that in the textbook Hogwarts: A History." Behind her she heard a snicker, she could not turn around, but she knew who it had come from. James Potter and Sirius Black were behind them and whispering to each other.

Not long later, they reached the end of the four long tables full of students. From reading Hogwarts: A History she knew that there were four houses: the trim on the robes and the colour of the tie of the students denoted their house. The Green and white was Slytherin; The yellow and black are Hufflepuff, the blue and bronze were part of Ravenclaw, Finally the Red and yellow was for Gryffindor. Lily noticed Severus looking over at the Slytherin table and sighed.

"I am expecting to be put in Slytherin house because of my family. Most pure-blood students get put in the same house as their parents. But as for you who knows. See the old hat up on the stage?"

Lily looked beyond the students to where Professor McGonagall was turning around. Before Lily could reply, Professor McGonagall waved her hands in front of her, "Students gather round.

"Welcome to the first years and welcome back to all the old hands. Before the Sorting I have a few starts of term notices I wish to announce. First off, all first years note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students and our caretaker had asked me to remind you that no magic is to be used in the corridors or staircases. Now McGonagall you may continue."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore." She unrolled a scroll and then spoke again, "when I call your name you will come forth, I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses."

"Sirius Black."

A boy with messy black hair walked confidently up to the old, folded hat sitting on a three legged stool, McGonagall lifted up the hat so the boy could sit down. It was Lily's first good view of this boy's face. His brown eyes showed fear, he hid the fear well, behind his confident facial expressions, but Lily could see a deep fear for this Sorting hat.

The hat spoke, "Ahh… a member of the house of Black…" The boy gulped. Lily was watching and was wondering why he would gulp at his name. She noticed that he was muttering something under his breath, while looking over at James Potter, who was nodding, for some unknown reason Lily thought. James was three students away from Lily towards the Slytherin table (to the left). The Hat continued "You don't want to be placed into Slytherin eh? But your parents would be so proud. No? Ok then, let's go with GRYFFINDOR."

Sirius smiled. He lent over to allow McGonagall to take the hat off his head and jumped up and ran over to the Gryffindor table. Severus whispered to Lily, "That was different. The Black family has been in Slytherin for centuries. His parents are not going to be happy when they find out."

"Amelia Bones"

Lily didn't respond. She still didn't know what he was hiding and wanted to find out, she was not going to judge people before getting to know them.

Lily turned back to watch Amelia walk towards the Hufflepuff table. A couple more students got called and sorted then "Lily Evans."

Lily looked up. It was her turn, but her legs were frozen, as she was so scared. Severus gave her a slight push in the middle of her back and that allowed her to move her right leg forward, to stop herself falling flat on her face in front of everyone. Lily was so nervous, she had researched all the houses but did not know which one she would be placed in nor which one she wanted to be in. She had reached the three-legged stool and slowly turned around, now facing the entire school, she sat down on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"Ahh… an intelligence like I have not seen before in a while. There's courage here too, and loyalty. Loyalty to both your house and friends. I know you will make a valuable asset and friend in GRYFFINDOR."

Lily smiled. She exited the stage and made her way down to the right to the Gryffindor table. She had noted that Severus' expression was one of complete sadness, but she did not dare try to talk to him, she was too excited to meet her new classmates. She sat down opposite the boy she had seen chumming up to James Potter on the train.

…

"James Potter" McGonagall boomed. Lily watched as the messy haired boy with round glasses from the train walked confidently up to the stool, turned and sat down rather fast. Lily thought this boy looked rather arrogant. He was immediately sorted into Gryffindor. The hat did not even sit on his head, it touched the end strands of the messy hair and boomed "GRYFFINDOR."

Lily sighed.

"Severus Snape"

Lily watched her best friend of two years walk up confidently to the stage and sit on the stool. She could see he had no fear at all. He knew what was coming. As McGonagall placed the hat on his head, "SLYTHERIN" the Hat yelled.

Severus looked happy at his placement in Slytherin and wandered with purpose to the other end of the Hall an sat beside a larger boy with brown hair and a round face. Lily tried to wave at Severus across the Hall, but he just ignored her and Lily felt a little lonely. She turned back to the Gryffindor just as the food started to materialise on the table. Lily's eyes widened. chicken, turkey, salads, desserts of every kind. She had never seen this much food before, not even at her family's Christmas. She grabbed her knife and fork and tucked in to a piece of chicken and some salads.

Lily realised halfway through her second plate that she would have to make new friends in her own house. So she turned to her immediate right and saw a brown haired girl, also looked quite lonely and scared. "Hello, my name is Lily Evans. Whats your name?"

The girl turned mid drink to look at Lily. "Hello Lily, I am Alice. I and going to go out on a limb and say you are muggleborn, am I right? as you seem genuinely surprised by this magic."

Lily nodded. "Are you are muggleborn too?"

"Sorry Lily, both my parents were wizards. This food looks great right?"

"Of course. I have never seen this much. … Ahhhhhhh" Lily jumped two feet in the air, as a head materialised in the middle of the table. A red-headed fifth-year student sitting 3 seats away from Lily, "Evening Sir Nicholas. Have a nice summer?"

Lily was still stunned. There were ghosts here.

"It was dreadful. I have been denied yet again to join the headless hunt." Shrugging as he moved out of the table and towards the back of the room.

The fifth- year spoke again. "You seem genuinely scared. That was Nearly Headless Nick, or Sir Nicholas to his face, he is our house ghost. All Hogwarts houses have ghosts. The Grey lady" pointing to the lady talking to the first year Ravenclaws. "Is for Ravenclaw. The fat friar for Hufflepuff." Again pointing this time to the table just next to them and the rather large grey ghost, in a monk's robes talking to Amelia Bones at present. "The last ghost belongs to Slytherin and that is the Bloody Baron. I'm Molly Prewett and one of your perfects. If you ever need any help during your first year come and find me. I will help you anytime beside in the middle of the night of course. Haha"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

RING… RING… RING…

The alarm clock was ringing throughout the entire room. A hand reached out from under the covers and slammed down on the top of the alarm to dismiss the noise. A voice came from the far side of the room, "Thank you so much. That was annoying loud and piercing. It sounded like it was going straight through me."

Sirius Black sat up on his four-poster bed. He too had been woken by the alarm noise, and as his eyes adjusted to the light and the room he realised the noise came from the other side of the room, where another first-year student was already out of bed and changing into his Gryffindor robes that had been neatly placed by his bed. Sirius looked out to the chair to the right of his bed, a similar arrangement of robes had been placed there too. He smiled as he saw the colour of the tie, and trimming on his new jumper, red and gold, to symbolise Gryffindor. He knew his family were not going to be happy with his new house, but he loved it, he could finally show his difference to his family.

"Morning Remus, James, and Peter" Sirius announced.

Remus turned as he was pulling his black robes over his shoulders, "Morning Sirius. You guys should all change into your robes soon we have to head down to the Great Hall for breakfast before classes." As he spoke he turned to face the beds that still contained the bodies of James Potter, Peter Petigrew.

Sirius got out of bed and started to undress out of his pajamas and into his new Gryffindor robes, he noticed that James and Peter were doing the same thing. Sirius made a mental note, that food was a big incentive for James and Peter, with Remus, on the other hand, he doesn't need an incentive as he was already out the dormintary door.

"Come on boys" Remus yelled from outside the open door, we don't want to be late for breakfast, I heard from the prefect that Professor McGonagall gives us our timetables there as well. James groaned. "We are coming jeez Remus."

…

The portrait of the fat lady swung open to let the four first-year boys walk out of the Common room. They knew they were the last four to leave, as they did not see anyone. Remus walked with a quickened pace, it was getting hard for James, Sirius and Peter to keep up with him, especially Peter with his short and stubby legs. The boys realised that they were not going to keep up, so they just let him go ahead.

"He must be really keen to get to breakfast" Sirius mentioned.

James replied, "I think our dorm mate wants his school timetable more than food. That's such a geek move right Black?"

Sirius nodded. "Course, Potter."

The Great Hall looked as magnificent this morning as it did the night before. The ceiling was no longer mirroring the night sky, but a clear blue sky, that Sirius believed must be the current sky this morning. The castles that looked like they were floating metres above the students heads had gone, and made the space look so much bigger. James turned to Sirius. "Umm is there a sitting arrangement for the day as they is for dinner?"

Sirius was about to answer but before he could, the red-headed girl in front of them, turned and spoke out of turn, "If you had listened to the prefect last night, instead of whispering to your friend at the back of the group you would have heard him say that first-years always sit at the very front of the tables, then second years and so forth."

"Hello Red. Don't have your greasy-haired friend here with this morning?"

"The name's Lily, and Sev is a better friend to me and you could ever be Potter. Just because we got put in different houses doesn't mean we are over. Hogwarts is about magical co-operation, which means making friends, for your simple brain."

James looked like he was about to explode but before he could respond she walked away. Sirius, who was watching James and Lily arguing, as Lily walked away he burst out laughing. "James, she doesn't look like she likes you very much."

"Shut up Black, I know she likes me, mark my words, by the end of our time at Hogwarts Lily will be my girlfriend."

Peter pipes up "Sorry James, I have to agree with Sirius here. She didn't look happy at you."

"Oh you don't know what your talking about. Let's go eat."

…

The food was delicious. After breakfast, Sirius noticed that Professors McGonagall, Snape, Fitwick and Sprout were heading down towards the house tables, respectively, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Professor McGonagall arrived at the first-year students and barked "Morning students, I have your school timetables here" and with the flick of her wand 10 or so pieces of parchment materialised above the middle of the table. "Please take one each and head straight to your first class. What I have also included is a map on the back, so you can find you way around the school grounds. If you are having difficulty ask one of your prefects." Everyone grabbed one of the pieces of parchment and scrambled to leave the Great Hall, backpacks in toe. McGonagall moved to the second year students.

James and Sirius were the last to leave the Great Hall. They paused outside the huge wooden panelled doors, and glanced at their timetables. It was divided into days, with four classes during each day. They noticed today's classes.

 _Tuesday_

 _Transfiguration_

 _Potions_

 _History of Magic_

 _Charms_

"Oooh we are straight up with McGonagall and Transfiguration. Let's try and find the classroom, before McGonagall has a chance to get there."

James groaned at Sirius "She is still in the Great Hall working out all the timetables for the Gryffindors, it will be ages before she is ready to leave for class. We can take the scenic route."

"Ok Potter." Sirius replied, he was not sure why he agreed, so quickly with James' readiness to cut class. But it was something to do with his manner and attitude. But Sirius realised he wanted to cut class with James, he wanted the school to know of them, as the best set of trouble makers Hogwarts has ever known.

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
